In conventional automatic shift transmissions, a drop of the drive torque usually takes place, for example, when upshifting, which can lead to a jolt affecting comfort. In order to mitigate this jolt, the motor torque can be influenced during shift operation in a suitable manner, for example, by changing the ignition angle or the like.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/050,085, filed Apr. 28, 1993, incorporated herein by reference, discloses that the output torque can be held at the same value by a targeted control of the motor torque before and after the shift operation insofar as the driver command does not change during shifting. The output torque (torque at the transmission output) and therefore the tractive force on the drive wheels is so controlled that it is independent of the gear into which shifting has just taken place within wide limits or is independent of the state of a converter bridging clutch. This method is known in this area of technology under the trade name "mastershift". With the aid of this known control function, the shift point of the transmission can be set in the optimal range for use without experiencing loss as to the sportiness and the meterability of traction force. The known control function relates, however, only to the control of the output torque outside of the shift operations. The motor torque trace during the shift operation leads to a drop in the output torque which reduces comfort during shifting.